Before you go
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Lita/Trish femslash... if you don't like femslash then I wouldn't suggest you read this. Trish discovers Lita's diary.
1. Diary entry

Title: Before you go…

Rating: T

Pairing: Lita/Trish

Disclaimer: I don't own them… don't sue me! Please :-/

Summary: Lita writes in her diary and Trish reads it.

--------------------------

Lita sighed. She walked into the locker room rubbing her lower back. She laid down on a hard wooden bench first grabbing a pen and a black book from her bag. She opened the book. There was only one blank page left. Writing in a dairy was something she had done since childhood. She had many of them just stored in her closet to look back on one day.

She sighed again, starting to write in the diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_I hate that… dear diary… it sounds so blah! _

_Anyway so Trish won her match against me today. Her last match… _

_I'm glad she won… I'm not so glad that she used the sharpshooter to win though… my back is killing me but I am glad she won. She deserves it. She's gonna go down in history as the champion she really is. The beautiful, talented, really __beautiful __champion that she is. God I'm gonna miss her so much. I don't know how I'm gonna live without her here. Don't get me wrong… I think it's great that she's retiring. If this is what's gonna make her happy then by all means I want her to be happy... I just wish I could tell her how I feel about her. Tell her that I think she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life and _

"Amy… Mr. McMahon wants to see you in his office A.S.A.P." Maria shouted, popping her head through the door. She had one of those childish 'oooohhhh... you're in trouble' kinda looks on her face.

Lita sighed putting her diary and pen down. What had she done now? She walked out of the locker still rubbing her lower back.

Trish walked into the locker room. She was gonna miss this place. She looked around and smiled. She had spent a lot of time in that locker room during her career. The black book on the bench caught her eye. She picked it up and examined the cover. Amy's name was scribbled in cursive writing on the top right. Curiously Trish opened the book to the first page and began reading.

TBC…. Read and review plz :-D


	2. Confusion

Title: Before you go…

Rating: T

Pairing: Lita/Trish

Disclaimer: I don't own them… don't sue me! Please :-/

Summary: Lita writes in her diary and Trish reads it.

Curiously Trish opened the book to the first page and began reading.

_**Entry number 1: **_

_Dear Diary, _

_So this is the first entry in my new diary and I promised myself that this one wouldn't be all about her like the last one was but I've since realized that that promise is practically impossible to keep since she is like forever on my mind. Even if I start talking about my day or wrestling or just some completely random thing I saw on television, the subject is somehow gonna go back to her. _

_I think I'm in love with her… Is that completely ridiculous to say? In love… It's not something I ever thought I would be saying… especially about her but the deeper I spiral into the depth of this unhealthy obsession the more I know that it has to be love…_

_I don't know what I'm gonna do about this… It just keeps getting more and more complicated as the days pass. _

Trish stared at the page. She didn't know that Amy was attracted to women or maybe it was just that one woman. Whoever she was, she had made and obvious clean getaway with Amy's heart. Intrigued by this mystery woman, Trish flipped the page and continued reading.

_**Entry number 2: **_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I saw her sleeping on one of the benches in the locker room… How she managed to fall asleep on such an uncomfortable bench is beyond me but she looked so angelic and peaceful with her blonde hair sprawled messily over her face… her beautiful face. I watched her for a few minutes… okay! Maybe it was more like 15 minutes… 30 minutes at the most but I couldn't look away. I watched as her chest heaved slightly with every breath she took. She whimpered ever so slightly every now and then and I thought… maybe she is an angel… an angel descended from heaven to probe to the world that perfection is in fact real… _

Trish looked at the page, reading it over. So this woman was most likely a diva since she had fallen asleep in the locker room and she was blonde. Trish smiled. She concluded it had to be either Ashley or Torrie… it had to be one of them. Her smile widened. This was a perfect opportunity to play cupid. She flipped the page intent on finding out whether the mystery woman was either Torrie or Ashley. If it were Ashley then Trish could definitely set that up. She flipped a few pages.

_**Entry number 7: **_

_Dear Diary, _

_I think I'm beyond my breaking point… I had a dream about her last night… It was a good dream… a really good dream in which we made love under the moonlight… It felt so real. It makes me want her if possible even more. I just don't know how much of this I can take… she's driving me crazy and she doesn't even know it… _

Trish skipped a few more pages. There just had to be a name somewhere or at least more details.

_**Entry number 11: **_

_Dear Diary, _

_I talked to her for a brief while today. She smiled at something I said and I swear I've felt this like this joyous high feeling buzzing through my veins ever since… Her smile really does brighten a room… it brightened my soul… I know it sounds so dorky but it's true. My God, I want her so much! I just… grrr… this is driving me beyond crazy! I wish I could tell her but I'm scared to death that she'll reject me or even worse mock me for it… I mean people like me just don't fall in love with people like her because people like her deserve so much better… I just… I don't know how to handle this… _

Trish felt bad for Amy. She obviously had it really bad for this girl. She knew Amy as the chick that feared nothing so it never occurred to her that Amy could ever be afraid to approach someone she liked. She was determined to help her get this chick that she wanted so badly. Maybe she could just ask Amy if she's interested in anyone and that would lead to more clues about the mystery woman. She flipped to the last page in the book.

_**Entry number 22:**_

_Dear Diary, _

_I hate that… dear diary… it sounds so blah! _

_Anyway so Trish won her match against me today. Her last match… _

_I'm glad she won… I'm not so glad that she used the sharpshooter to win though… my back is killing me but I am glad she won. She deserves it. She's gonna go down in history as the champion she really is. The beautiful, talented, really beautiful champion that she is. God I'm gonna miss her so much. I don't know how I'm gonna live without her here. Don't get me wrong… I think it's great that she's retiring. If this is what's gonna make her happy then by all means I want her to be happy... I just wish I could tell her how I feel about her. Tell her that I think she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life and _

Trish stared at the page; it wasn't finished and it was obviously written earlier that day. She closed the book quickly putting it down where she had picked it up from. It was her. Amy was in love with her... She couldn't believe it. Why would Amy think she'd reject her? Trish thought back to a line she had read… "People like me just don't fall in love with people like herbecause people like her deserve so much better…" Why would Amy think that she wasn't good enough for her? After all, Amy was beautiful, talented, funny caring, sexy, the whole package, why would she think she wasn't good enough?

1,000 questions rushed through Trish brain. She wasn't freaked by the idea of her and Amy together but she hadn't really thought about it until that moment and at that moment it seemed like a pretty good idea… did that mean she was attracted to Amy also? She hadn't really thought about being in a relationship with any woman before but if she had to choose a woman to be in a relationship with then she would definitely choose Amy… How was she to act around Amy now? Could their relationship even work now that she was retiring? Would she have ever found out about Amy's feelings for her if she hadn't read her diary?

Trish sat down. This was all so much to take in and the possibility that she was also attracted to Amy added to the confusion.

Lita sighed. Mr. McMahon had shouted at her for God knows what, she really wasn't listening; she just really wanted to get some sleep. She walked into the locker still holding her aching back.

TBC…

Read and review please :-D


	3. Wait

Title: Before you go…

Rating: T

Pairing: Lita/Trish

Disclaimer: I don't own them… don't sue me! Please :-/

Summary: Lita writes in her diary and Trish reads it.

-------------------------------------

"Amy… hi" Trish said, almost stuttering as Amy entered the room. Her heart beat quickened. She contemplated telling Amy that she had read the diary but quickly decided against it.

"Hey Trish…" Lita said managing to keep her cool persona although on the inside she was mentally beating herself for leaving her diary out in the open like that. Had anybody read it? Most importantly had Trish read it?

"How's your back?" Trish asked breaking the silence that had formed between them. Amy opened her locker and threw her things inside, diary included.

"Not so great…" She answered honestly, rubbing her lower back.

"Sorry about that…" Trish apologized. Amy chuckled lightly.

"You've done worse" She reminded her. After all, she and Trish had never been particularly kind to each other in the ring. They had no reason to; they both knew the other could handle whatever was thrown at them.

"Let me massage it for you" Trish offered. Amy heartbeat quickened so much so that she thought her heart would explode. The thought of Trish's bare hands on her skin sent a chill through her body.

"Nah… It's alright" Amy declined her offer. She didn't think she could handle Trish being that close… She already felt as if her heart was going to burst and she was only in he same room as Trish… imagine if she were touching her.

"Nonsense… I caused it… I may as well attempt to do away with it…" Trish said smiling. She was becoming more and more curious by the second. She wanted to know how Amy's skin felt beneath her fingers. She patted the bench in front of her motioning for Amy to sit. Amy did as she was instructed; reluctantly sitting down on the bench in front of Trish although part of her wanted to make a run for it. "The shirt…" Trish said, suggesting that Amy take it off. Amy turned around and raised an eyebrow at the blonde. She was really starting to think that running was the better idea. "It's not like millions of people haven't already seen you in your bra…" Trish challenged. It was true. Amy had no excuse to be self-conscious. She lifted the shirt over her head and off; turning her back to Trish once again.

Trish rubbed her hands together making sure they were warm. She lightly ran her fingers down Amy's sides. Amy shivered.

"Lay down" Trish instructed. Amy once again did as she was told. She laid down on the cold, wooden bench and swallowed hard awaiting contact.

Trish studied her for a few seconds. She mentally recorded the image. Amy closed her eyes. She tried to remain cool but on the inside she was seriously hyperventilating.

Trish's hands finally made contact with the flesh of Amy's back.

Amy was half-expecting to wake up from yet another dream but it struck her… this was real… really real… Trish hands were really roaming freely over her exposed flesh. Amy's eyes widened as she felt Trish unclasp her bra.

Trish felt Amy become tense beneath her fingers.

"Relax…" She said softly, her tone coming off more seductive than she wanted or even expected it to. Teasingly, she slid Amy's bra straps down her shoulders one by one. Amy felt her heartbeat quicken. She was sure this time she would die.

Trish bent her head; she couldn't help herself. Slowly she placed a gentle kiss on Amy's shoulder blade and then another… followed by another.

"Trish…" Amy breathed out. She had to be dreaming. This couldn't be reality. She was going to wake up at any moment and find out this was all just another dream.

"Mmhmm?" Trish asked; kissing a path down Amy's back. She couldn't believe how much she wanted this and she _really _wanted it. She wanted to feel Amy; all of her and kiss her; all of her.

Amy swallowed hard.

"Wait…" Amy said. It took everything she had but she managed to say it.

TBC….

Read and Review Please


	4. Luckily

Title: Before you go…

Rating: T

Pairing: Lita/Trish

Disclaimer: I don't own them… don't sue me! Please :-/

Summary: Lita writes in her diary and Trish reads it.

-------------------------------------

"Wait…" Amy said. It took everything she had but she managed to say it. Trish didn't want to but she stopped. Amy sat up, holding her bra to her chest. This action humored Trish but she suppressed a smile.

Amy's eyes examined the beauty before her. She took in every little detail, mentally savoring the image. Her eyes fell upon Trish's slightly parted lips… God she wanted to kiss those lips. Amy stood up so she was face to face with Trish. Their eyes locked in an intensely passionate stare. Both girls leaned forward almost as if a magnet were pulling them to each other. Their lips brushed ever so slightly which caused Trish to emit a low whimper.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this…" Amy breathed, her hot breath tickling Trish.

Trish smirked.

"I have an idea…" she said, finally bringing their lips together in what soon became a passionate kiss. As Amy's tongue parted Trish's lips, it occurred to her; she really wanted this.

There was something so raw and emotion- filled in Amy's kiss that made Trish feel so wanted, so desired, so loved… a feeling she had yearned for since her teenaged years.

She closed her eyes and let the feeling on Amy's tongue dueling with her just flow through her body.

"Amy…" Trish broke the kiss uttering the redhead's name.

"Yea?" Amy said slightly panting for air. She had just kissed the woman of her dreams. The woman she had wanted for years now. Even if this was a one time thing and she never saw Trish again at least that had just happened. It made her feel so alive… so complete… She wanted to feel that feeling for the rest of her life but still…she told herself… even if it was just a one time thing… at least she experienced it.

"I want to be with you!" Trish said, bringing their lips together once again.

Luckily… it wasn't going to be just a one time thing…

**The End  
**So this was a short story lol... didn't feel like dragging it out but read and review anyway!


End file.
